


even the moon is drunk

by blame_la_musique



Category: HyunA - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korean Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: 365 Fresh, F/M, M/M, Triple H - Freeform, lol sorry for those looking for wrestler fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame_la_musique/pseuds/blame_la_musique
Summary: Hui's problem is that he falls in love too easily.





	even the moon is drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 365 Fresh
> 
> *ahem* *deep breath*
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN 365 FRESH MV YET (dunno how you got here but whatever) GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! I WILL VOTE IT MUSIC VIDEO OF THE YEAR if that's a thing IT’S THE BEST THING EVER AND THE MUSIC ISN'T BAD EITHER!
> 
> that is all.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

> This was so fucking stupid.
> 
> Hui stared down at the sidewalk below where his feet were dangling over the edge of the roof as the thought ran through his mind. So fucking stupid. 
> 
> He had been on the roof for about an hour by now and at this point he was cursing the universe and whatever gods seemed to hate him. He was only out here because when he had passed by the room earlier Hyuna and Dawn were nearly making out, so who knew what they were up to by now. Well, actually Hui knew exactly what they were doing, but he’d still appreciate it if they could refrain from fucking out in the open every 5 freaking minutes, keeping him from the motel roomhe had paid for (with stolen money but still) and sexiling him for hours on end. They should thank him for having the decency to somewhat ignore what was going on between them, as he he had yet to comment on the obvious relationship. Hui was a goddamn angel and he hoped they knew it. He wished they knew.
> 
> Hui wished they knew a bunch of things, actually, so many that he could make a list. He wished they knew that, as laid back as he was, leaving leftovers all over the apartment wasn’t acceptable in his book, that their goo goo eyes at each other made him want to throw up, and that he felt his presence was greatly underappreciated since he was clearly the only reason they hadn’t been thrown in jail just yet. He wanted them to know that since meeting them, he finally felt like smiling for real again, that he felt like he had finally found his family, that everything they did together made him feel whole again, and whenever they did something without him, he felt broken, irreparable.
> 
> He wanted them to know that he loved them. He loved them both so much.
> 
> And see, that right there was his problem. He loved too easily, too quickly, and like a cruel joke, it always came back and bit him in the ass. Hell, the only reason he was here was because he’d moved clear across the country away from his struggling family just to chase after some boy. He’d been in love plenty of times, yet half the time they weren’t in love back. This time wasn’t any different, he guessed. They’d all met not even a week ago, and though he tried to refrain from falling in too deep, as soon as he saw the way Hyuna spun in graceful circles when she got excited and the way E’Dawn threw his head back as far as he could whenever he laughed, it was over with. He was in love and the only way out was through heartbreak. It just seemed like heartbreak was coming a little faster than usual this time.
> 
> Not that Hui was going to give up. No, of course not, he was too stupid to do such a thing. Instead he would keep pining after them like the loser he was and hope one day they’d at least take notice of his feelings. It was stupid, but Hui was in love. And when Hui was in love, he did stupid things. Things like making suicide pacts with two virtual strangers just because he felt like he’d do anything for their little fucked up group. Things like over involving himself in relationships that weren’t his own. Things like staying.
> 
> He had to stay. Sure there were police all over the country searching for them, and sure, every second he stayed here his heart broke a little more. Sure it was one of the worst possible decisions he could ever make. But still, like always, he stayed.
> 
> 'Shit, I’m crying.'
> 
> The streetlights below his dangling feet blurred into bright splotches as the noises of the city faded back into his subconscious. Hui wiped tears from the corners of his eyes as he climbed down from the edge of the building. Checking his phone, he saw that it was around 1 AM.
> 
> 'It’s been 5 hours, it’s gotta be safe to go back now.'
> 
> Hui took a few more minutes to compose himself before heading down the steps that led to the roof. With every hollow echo of every step, his loneliness seemed to weigh on his chest even more. Reaching the door of the room, he listened for voices (of the talking or moaning variety, whichever), and when silence echoed back at him, Hui opened the door. Surprisingly, no one was on the couch in the main area, which must have meant they had moved to the bedroom at some point.
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> At least Hui had the couch to himself. At least he didn’t have to see them being in love with each other right now. He repeated it to himself like a mantra for an hour, lying on his back in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, and it almost worked.
> 
> But of course it didn’t.
> 
> Hui pulled himself up off the couch and shuffled to the door of the bedroom, opening it just a crack. Just as he thought, they were both naked and asleep in bed, Hyuna laying in the center on her chest with her beautiful hair splayed out everywhere and Dawn laying on his side, his broad back exposed and his left hand resting on the small of Hyuna’s back. Oddly enough, the two of them were only taking up two-thirds of the bed, leaving just enough space for Hui to slip into the left side if he wan-
> 
> No.
> 
> No, no, no, he’s not that stupid, he knows when to draw the line. He knows he doesn’t belong here and that empty space was just a coincidence and not them or the universe inviting him to fill it in. He didn’t belong here, he belonged on the couch and that was exactly where he was going right now. Hui backed up to the entrance, shutting his eyes, and closed the door.
> 
> And then he crossed the floor and gently fit himself into the open space in the bed, his hand naturally resting on Hyuna’s back as his eyes closed. Hui smiled as he listened to the sounds of the couple’s steady breathing. Before he could fully drift off he was jolted awake by the sensation of a hand grabbing his. His eyes widened as he followed the arm up to the face of it’s owner.
> 
> Dawn. E’Dawn, still asleep, holding his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it was. Maybe everything wasn’t in Hui’s head and his love could be returned this time.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> As Hui lay there staring at Dawn’s peaceful face, he allowed himself to believe. Hyuna shifted and made an unconscious noise of contentment when their hands settled on her back, clasped together, and Hui’s heart swelled at the sound.Finally unable to stay awake any longer, Hui allowed his eyelids to droop closed.
> 
> “I love you guys so much.” The words slipped past his lips for the first time as he slowly lost consciousness.
> 
> And as he fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt the hand holding his tighten.


End file.
